Just a Bunch of Dribble Drabbles
by TheDarkAngel101
Summary: Like the title says. Chapter1Missing YukariMs. Yukari is missing. What could be the reason. Chapter2Kaorin's RevengeKaorin and the others give Tomo a taste of her own medicine.
1. Missing Yukari

**Just a Bunch of Dribble Drabbles**

**Disclaimer: I no own Azumanga Daioh**

**A/N: This is my first Azumanga Daioh fic. Though it's not a story but a bunch of different mini stories I hope you like it. BTW I don't think this will get updated very often so for now it's just a one-shot. But as soon a s I come up with something I'll get it up. You can give me ideas too!

* * *

**

**Missing Yukari**

It was a few minutes before class and the girls were all talking to each other as they waited for Ms. Yukari to enter. Well they were more of in groups. Chiyo-chan and Yomi were trying to convince Osaka that the sky wasn't falling because she felt something hit her head on the way to school. Sakaki was behind them half staring out the window, half listening to the 3 girls. Kagura was looking through a magazine and drawing on the pictures of the fake cats. (She makes them look dead or beat up.) And, finally, Tomo wasn't there yet.

Tomo entered quietly so no one would notice her. After closing the door she ran up behind Chiyo-chan and shouted, scaring Chiyo-chan.

"WHATCH'YA TALKIN BOUT?" Shouted Tomo, causing Chiyo-chan jumped.

"Why are you so loud?" Asked Yomi.

"Cause tomorrow's my birthday!"

"No it's not! Your birthday was last weekend."

"It was?"

Yomi sweat dropped and nodded.

"Aw man!"

_**briiiiiing**_

The bell rang but no one went to their seats since they wait for Ms. Yukari. She was normally their bell.

After about ten minutes Sakaki looked at the clock. "I wonder where Ms. Yukari is?"

"Yeah. She's normally late but not this late." Said Yomi.

"Do you think we should tell a teacher?" Asked Chiyo-chan.

"NO!" Shouted Tomo.

Everyone looked at her.

"Think about it. If the teacher isn't here then we don't have to do work."

"But-" Started Yomi.

"NEVER!" Tomo then went to barricade the door. "I need help! You!" She pointed to some kid in the class.

"Okay. I don't want to do work today anyway." He then barricaded the other door.

"What an idiot. If Ms. Yukari's just running a little extra late today she's gonna get it." Said Yomi.

"But I wonder what happened to her." Said Chiyo-chan.

"She was probably abducted by aliens so the aliens could remove her brain and poke it with a stick." Suggested Osaka.

Everyone else sweat dropped.

"What do you think Sakaki?" Asked Kagura.

"Maybe she just overslept." She answered.

There was a knock on the door.

"If you're Ms. Yukari then go away!" Shouted Tomo.

"Tomo!" The others shouted.

"It's just me!" Said Ms. Kurosawa.

"Oh. Okay then. You can come in then!" Tomo unbarricaded the door and Nyamo came in.

"What is it Ms. Kurosawa?" Asked Kagura.

"I came to tell you Ms. Yukari is sick today. She told me to give you your homework." She then passed out the papers as the class groaned. "If you need anything you know where I am and ever once in a while I'll stop by."

* * *

**Well? It was a little odd. But I'll have more!**

**Please review?**

**

* * *

**

**Now I have something to say…………………………………………………………. I like marshmallows.**

**(Cheese and Eduardo come up.)**

**Cheese- I like ceeerrreal.**

**Eduardo- I like potatoes.**

**Me- I like marshmallows.**

**Cheese- I like ceeeeeeerrrrrrreal.**

**Eduardo- I like potatoes.**

**Me- I like maaaaaaarrrrrshmallows!**

**(Eduardo leaves and Cheese and me continue.) **

**

* * *

**

**(I'm wierd. I know.)**

**Till next time!**


	2. Kaorin's Revenge

I came up with something else! Yeah! I'm so happy! I came up with it while watching Azumanga Daioh. Though what it's about had nothing with the episode. I forgot the disclaimer last time. Well this one is for both chapters. Oh and if you have read my poem 'Forever' go back to it and leave a review! I'm so mad! 17 people have read it and no one reviewed! I don't care if it sucked review or I'll attack you with my Spaghetti Strainer of Evilness! And if you haven't read it please do and don't forget to review! Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Azumanga Daioh.

Kaorin's Revenge

Kaorin walked up to Sakaki.

"Uhhhhh…Miss Sakaki?" Asked Kaorin kinda shaky.

"Uh, yes? What is it?" Asked Sakaki as she turned around.

Uh…I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Well…I…uh…that is…"

(Q the Tomo coming into class and sneaking up behind them, listening to their conversation.)

"I really like you." Kaorin admitted.

"…"

"AHHHHH!"

Kaorin and Sakaki turned around to see Tomo.

"You're gay!" She screamed.

"WWWWWHAAAAAAT!" Kaorin screamed even louder. That caught the other girls attention.

"Why is everyone yelling?" And Chiyo-chan.

"Cause Kaorin's gay." Answered Tomo pointing at Kaorin.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Ask Yomi.

"I heard her! She said she likes Sakaki!"

"You idiot! I don't think that's what she meant by liking!"

"Then what did she mean?"

"She probably thinks Sakaki is an alien and she really likes aliens." Suggested Osaka. Everyone sweat dropped.

"I don't think anyone is an alien." Said Chiyo-chan.

"She probably just idolizes Sakaki." Suggested Yomi.

Then Ms. Yukari came in and they began class.

After school…

Kaorin was walking home with the other girls. Tomo had left early for a doctor's appointment, which she had cried about at lunch when she left.

They were discussing a way to make Tomo pay for sneaking up on people and then making fun of them.

The next day…

The girls were talking amongst themselves when Tomo walked in.

"Okay now." Said Chiyo-chan.

Then Yomi started talking out loud. "Gee! I wonder where Tomo might be."

"She's probably late again." Said Kaorin.

"That stupid idiot is never on time for anything."

'_I'm not always late…am I?' _Thought Tomo.

"Maybe she was taken by aliens?" Suggested Osaka.

Maybe you're right." Said Chiyo-chan.

"How do we get here back?"

"Who cares." Said Yomi, "She was starting to annoy me anyway."

'_She doesn't mean that! We've been best friends for forever.'_

"Yeah!" Said Chiyo-chan, "I'm still sore from when she threw me last month."

'_I never…oh wait. I did.'_

Flash back

"_Does your hair make you fly?" Asked Tomo._

"_No." Answered Chiyo-chan._

"_Let's try!" She then grabbed Chiyo by the waist and started to spin in circles. Then she threw Chiyo in the air. "She's flying! She's flying." Tomo shouted as Chiyo-chan went hurtling across the field. Then Chiyo started to descend. "Flap your hair Chiyo-chan! Flap it!" Then Chiyo-chan went plummeting into the ground._

End Flask back

'_Oppies!' _Tomo thought scratching the back of her head.

"It was always so mean how she threw Chiyo-chan." Said Osaka.

"Yeah. And she never said sorry." Said Sakaki.

"Hey! I'm right her you guys!" Shouted Tomo.

Everyone turned to Tomo.

"Hello Tomo!" Greeted Chiyo-chan.

"I can't believe you guys would say that about me." Said Tomo, sadly.

"We were giving you a taste of your own medicine. So you won't sneak up on people and listen in on there conversations." Said Yomi.

"Oh."

Okay so it wasn't exactly Kaorin's revenge. It was more like all of theirs. But at least I cam up with something!

Thanks to:

Naoko Tasaki: I thought of something! Yeah for me! Thanks for reviewing!

Sailorwaterdragon: Thanks! Keep reviewing!

Pete Zaitcev: Huh? Sorry but I don't understand that. But thanks for reviewing anyway!

Pockygirl-2002: Thanks for the ideas! Maybe I'll use one next time! Keep reviewing!

Terra: I'm working on one! Thanks to you! I hadn't thought about it till you said something. Though it might be a while!

ArcherGirl87-Sorry. You're not my first reviewer. But you're my second!

Courtnylovesramen: Thanks! Keep reviewing!


End file.
